


I dreamed of you

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Death in Childbirth, F/M, Marriage, Sexual Content, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Brienne and Jaime marry in Winterfell.Brienne's world is filled with love despite the tragedies that await her.





	I dreamed of you

“Lady Brienne, do you take this man?”   
Green eyes sparkled with disbelief, their hands clasped together by white satin, binding them.   
Snow gently fell over the couple, a blanket of innocence spread beneath them, celebrating their union.  
Neither bride nor groom came from the north. But their feelings transcended any hesitance.

“I will.” Brienne replied gently and Jaime’s eye met hers.

He watched her intensely as she moved her face towards his shyly, bringing their lips together.   
Brienne quickly moved to pull away but Jaime caught hold of her wrist and deepened the kiss. As they pulled apart, Jaime brought their foreheads together clasping her head from behind gently and sighing.   
The marriage ceremony was complete.

-  
Loving Brienne was so different from loving Cersei.  
Gently he was bringing the knight apart, his tongue working between her folds and she was bucking against him delightfully. Candles flickered around them, illuminating every inch of their nakedness without shame.   
Brienne wailed as she came hard and Jaime drunk from her not daring to spill anything. Her wail turned into a shriek as he drew out her orgasm, his eyes flickered towards her face which had turned a delicious crimson.  
He pulled away; fingers now replacing his tongue as he brought their lips together. Brienne let out a squeak as she tasted herself but Jaime deepened the kiss, working his fingers gently inside her. 

“Jaime- stop, I’m-“She begged him when he released her, licking his fingers with a warm chuckle before bumping their foreheads together.   
“Brienne, you don’t know what you do to me. You drive me crazy. Look.” He brought her hand to his erection.  
“You did this. Brienne, don’t doubt that I want you.” He mumbled. Her eyes opened tiredly as he positioned himself near her entrance.   
“Jaime. I…” Brienne started before giving him a teary smile as he began to breach her.   
He went slowly despite the desperate need, her warmth encasing him and he let out a moan panting shallowly as he plunged the last part into her.   
She flinched at the pain but found his kisses distracting enough to ignore most of it. 

As he moved, he grasped hold on her legs and pulled them above her so he could slide in easier. Determined to give her as much pleasure as he could, he picked up his pace and quickened his hips, Brienne shrieked, closing her legs around his back and gripping his hair as Jaime lost control and mindlessly fucked into her.   
She came once around his cock, and then climaxed again moments before he came for the first time. 

His seed shot up towards her womb as he cried out in pleasure.  
Jaime gently pulled out and fell beside his wife, drawing her in close and tenderly kissing her lips.  
“I love you. I love you so much Brienne.” Jaime whispered. 

Brienne smiled tiredly as he wiped her tears away, and brought her in closer.   
And Jaime knew there was something worth protecting.   
-  
To die after finally deciding that he wanted to live was such a bitter fate.   
Jaime chuckled as he led against the wall, blood drenching his hand as he tried to prolong his life-span if only for a couple of minutes.   
He had expected to die in the heat of war, a sword in his hand, going out like a hero. 

Before he had entered the great hall, he heard Cersei call to him desperately. He turned moments too late to avoid pulling the door open slightly and wildfire exploded from beneath the crack, the doors came off there hinges and Jaime sailed across the back of one before being smashed into the wall. Shards of glass and wood pierced his body and he heard his sister scream in horror. 

He was glad he asked his wife for a moment alone with his sister.   
He was glad… so glad.

He stared into the hall at the melting image of the iron throne.  
He stared, and stared, and stared.  
-  
When Brienne found her husband it was too late.   
She ran to him, pulling his body towards her and cried silently before letting out a painful scream as her heart broke.   
She rocked his body against her, chasing the warmth of his body before it would forever go cold.   
She kissed him on the lips as gently as she could and pulled his hair away from his face, bringing their foreheads together.   
“Wait for me, wait for me Jaime.” She begged before reluctantly pulling herself away and drawing her sword.  
-  
Cersei was lying in a pool of her own blood when Brienne found her. The child that she had birthed moments before was healthy and alive, cradled in the warmth of her mother’s arms.

Cersei opened her eyes as Brienne approached her, a sneer on her face as she turned her baby away from the taller woman.   
“Leave me… let me have these moments with her.” Cersei snapped. Brienne fell silent. She watched Cersei touch her child’s outstretched hand, a look of happiness across her face before it fell and she turned to look at Brienne. 

“Jaime… is he…” Cersei stopped, eyes widening with disbelief at the sight of the blood on Brienne.  
“I-I killed him.” Cersei mumbled. Brienne kept silent as Cersei pulled her baby closer for a moment and then offered it to Brienne.   
“Take her. Not for me, for Jaime.”   
Brienne reached out and took the child; it reached out for her finger and gave a yawn. When Brienne turned back to Cersei she was already dead.   
-

17 Years later

After her two children had grown knowing every day that they were loved.   
Brienne allowed herself to step away from her duties in Tarth.  
As an old woman, she was unable to fight, unable to fit into the armor that had been Jaime’s first gift to her. 

She watched as her youngest daughter- Cella- trained in the heavy armour and chuckled as the teen became visibly tired after a few moments.   
Her eldest- Catelyn- was watching to, playfully making jabs at her sister’s lack of stamina.   
Although they walked very different paths, with her eldest wanting to become a lady, and her youngest wanting to become a knight; Brienne felt such pride for them both. 

Still, she dreamed of Jaime.   
She dreamed of their time together, she dreamed of his eyes.   
She dreamed of him.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides* I just wanted to write sexual scene even if it sucked T_T  
> And I've been writing so much fluff I wanted to write something kinda dark. 
> 
> I've always been confused by marriage in winterfell, like Lyanna getting married using the silk but Sansa's didn't? But I swear Lyanna was married by the heart tree. 
> 
> Sorry if it's wrong.
> 
> If anyone is also confused, I tried to write it so Cella is Jaime and Cersei's daughter, meaning that Catelyn was born before. I had an issue with series 7's timing.
> 
> Please just make Brienne x Jaime cannon please someone T_T


End file.
